Ai-je le droit de t'aimer ?
by MrBloodline
Summary: "Il aimait tout chez elle. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, sa voix … absolument tout. Il l'aimait, sincèrement, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque."


_Artie a toujours fait partie de mes personnages préférés, j'aurai vraiment aimé qu'il finisse avec Quinn. J'aime le énormément couple Quartie. Pas autant que la Fabrevans ou le Faberry, mais je l'aime quand même ! Et je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tout le monde détestait Artie. Qu'on déteste Finn, je peux le comprendre (… x'D), mais Artie … enfin, ce n'est que mon avis. J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira !_

_**Je ne possède ni la série, ni les personnages !**_

* * *

Il aimait tout chez elle. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, sa voix … absolument tout. Il l'aimait, sincèrement, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas réciproque. Il s'était énormément rapproché de la blonde depuis son accident de voiture. Quinn était en fauteuil roulant, et lui aussi … c'était donc dans la logique des chose. Il lui apportait tout son soutien, et partageait sa souffrance.

Mais Artie savait bien que cela n'allait pas durer. Quinn avait récemment retrouvée l'usage de ses jambes, et allait l'oublier. Ça aussi, c'était dans la logique des choses.

- Artie ?

Le brun sursauta, puis fit face à une Quinn Fabray qui se tenait debout.

- Salut, Quinn.

- J'arrive à marcher, dit la blonde, visiblement ravie. Tu avais raison, j'y suis arrivée !

- Je n'en ai jamais douté, assura Artie, esquissant un sourire.

Il referma la porte de son casier, puis ajouta :

- Je suis content pour toi, vraiment.

- Merci, Artie. Merci pour tout.

- De rien. C'était la moindre des choses, non ?

- Oui … j'imagine que oui, répondit Quinn.

À nouveau, la blonde se mit à sourire. Ce sourire qui faisant tellement fondre Artie. Ce sourire qui était plus éclatant que le soleil. Ce sourire qui aurait même pu faire passer les canines de David Martinez pour de vulgaires morceaux de sucre.

- Bon … et bien, je te laisse. Il faut que j'aille voir Joe.

_Joe. _Était-elle réellement obligée de parler de ce type en sa présence ?

- D'accord.

- Passe une bonne journée.

- Toi aussi.

Et la blonde s'éloigna.

Elle finissaient toutes par partir, de toute façon. Tina avec Mike, Brittany avec Santana, Sugar avec Rory … et maintenant, Quinn avec Joe. Les deux n'étaient pas en couple, mais Artie voyait bien que le « _Teen Jesus_ » plaisait à Quinn. Artie était loin, très loin, d'être un idiot, et surtout, il n'était pas aveugle.

Peut-être que c'était sa faute, après tout.

Pourtant, Artie n'était pas un mauvais garçon.

Seulement … _il y avait ce putain de fauteuil_.

Peut-être bien que c'était _ça_, la raison qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait jamais à garder une femme dans ses bras très longtemps.

-_ Putain_ …, marmonna-t-il.

- Y'a un problème ?

Artie reconnut aussitôt la voix de Finn, et lui jeta un regard.

- Non. Rien. Il n'y a rien.

- T'es sûr ? Insista le quater back.

Artie soupira. La dernière chose dont il avait envie en ce moment, c'était parler, et encore moins avec une personne qui ne comprendrait pas sa frustration.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non.

- Artie … dis-moi c'qui va pas …

la voix de Finn était presque suppliante, à tel point qu'Artie ne put se résoudre à l'ignorer plus longtemps.

- Quinn remarche.

Finn poussa un grognement qui ressemblait vaguement à un « Je sais ». l'incident avec Quinn au bal de promo était encore gravé dans son esprit.

- Quinn ne m'adressera plus la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que te fais dire ça ?

Artie soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Je le sais, c'est tout.

- T'es trop dur avec toi-même, dit Finn d'une voix douce.

Il se pencha ensuite vers son ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute, Artie. Être coincé dans ce fauteuil, c'est pas cool, je l'sais bien. Mais tu finiras bien par trouver quelqu'un toi aussi.

Artie répliqua aussitôt :

- Si c'est pour ce casse avec un mec plus musclé, plus beau, et surtout, qui peut marcher … alors, je préfère encore rester seul.

Sur ces mots, le brun s'éloigna, roulant à toute vitesse.

Non, il n'était pas du genre à se plaindre.

Non, il ne résolvait jamais ses problèmes en pleurant. Ce n'était pas son genre, et il savait que c'était inutile.

Mais parfois, il devait bien admettre que la vie pouvait se montrer cruelle …


End file.
